Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-25009444-20160822170633
UAC Infinity II, Arkady's Flagship- It has been several month since Arkady himself has lead a troop into battle; paperwork and logistics has been bogging him down for a while now. He decides that it might be time to take a break, but first he has to take care of some things. The Eris Superfactories that he had himself helped setup has been semi deactivated for some time now; during the Human Sith war Arkady had large amounts of resource stores moved towards the inner colonies due to the distance between Eris and the inner colonies making it a very vulnerable target. And this decision by High Command was right, during the war Eris was attacked by the Sith and not only was large portions of the shipyards heavily damaged, the RA troops were able to break into the Dysomnia prision and jettson large amounts of convicts into space. Since the war however the base has been repaired, but despite this the factory was still in a semi inactive state, ship production was less than what it used to be. So he decided to reactivate his old base of operations. After several hours of paperwork, the last document was filed towards high command and he set course for Eris. With Protoss being a constant threat, even the small increase in ship production would help, along with the Workers Revolution taking place. While Arkady is still following orders, his ancestor's history serving in the Soviet Union made him not oppose the Communist Reign, still he would not defy UAC High Command's order to attack the Union if needed. He continues to ponder inside his personal quarters until the Ship AI suddenly called to him over comms, telling him they will arrive at Eris soon. He walks out and enters a Pelican and rides down to the surface. He enters the base and dismisses his guard, he walks into his old office and and sits down. While normal base personell was not suppose to enter the office of a high ranking officer or official due to obvious security concerns, Arkady's office had long been stripped of classified materials, because of this the base personell had done surprisingly adequate job of cleaning it. he looks around, he sees his pen, the same custom made pen he gave Cole when he became president except with a different engraving, was still on his desk. The engraving had said "Обязанность семьи, долг друзьям". His grandfather had left that in his will after dying. He then looked to the other side of the desk, and there is a picture of him when he was younger and with his dad. He paused to think. Arkady knew that he had taken leave from AIF and went on vacation into the Scarlet Empire. That was before borders had closed, when he contacted Scarlet autorities secretly, they had told him he while he was initially detained, he was eventually released and allowed to stay as a civilian. That was the last he had heard about him. Suddenly there were knocking on his door, he allowed the man on the other side in. It was one of the base operations officers, he tells Arkady the deactivated portions are reactivating and will be active in a few days, he leaves a few files for Arkady to sign off. He then looks out his window, his office overlooks the main construction in it is the skeleton of a Rhm Borsig II. While construction had started not too long ago, the nanobots are already at work putting together the ship. He stared off for a few minutes before finishing the paperwork and heading back to a pelican and heads into the Infinity II, but just before he takes the Infinity out for a patrol, he files a leave request. ---- A few weeks later, the Infinity had returned back to Ceres after leading a patrol and supervising newly made vessels from Eris. Arkady decides he needs a vacation from the UAC, he temporarly puts his second in command into leadership and hops onto a Pelican taking him down to the surface of Ceres. From there he changed into his civilian clothes and hopped onto a transport going to Earth, heading to the AIF Home Islands, and for the first time since he joined the UAC, he went to his home in AIF. He sits down inside his office and grabs his datapad. Now that hes off UAC secure networks, he decides to tunnel into different locations on Earth and checks all perspectives on the news. While he trusted the High Command, he didn't trust the UAC ONI, knowing them they had probably placed some false information into the news, now that he can see all perspectives, he can see the world with his own eyes.